The present invention relates to hair styling accessories, and more particularly to hair rod devices for permanently curling or waving hair in a process that uses chemical compounds for retaining the curls.
During the history of mankind, many cultures considered wavy or curly hair a desirable feature, and numerous devices and methods were invented for curling hair. Some of the most recent methods strive to achieve a "permanent" waving of hair using a special chemical solution, the so-called perming solution, for wetting hair and imparting a permanent wave to the hair. This method employs the use of a plurality of perming rods. In this method, a particular type of paper, known as perm paper, is folded around the ends of separated wet strands of hair. The perm paper and strands of hair are then rolled onto a perming rod. The perm rod, hair and perm paper are secured, such as by a rubber band, so that the hair is held in a rolled up configuration.
Once the strands of hair have been prepared, the perming solution is applied to the hair. The perming solution is allowed to remain on the hair for a pre-determined period of time in order to set the hair in the desired wave. The hair is then rinsed with water to remove the perming solution, leaving curls in the hair. A neutralizing solution is then applied to the rolled hair strands. After approximately five minutes, the hair is thoroughly rinsed with water, and the perm rods and paper are then removed.
A number of problems are frequently encountered in curling hair using the above method, one of which relates to the loss of perming solution. Conventional cylindrical rods form no mechanical barrier for retaining the solution on the rolled hair, and the perming solution tends to drip off the hair causing loss of the active ingredient, as well as some irritation to the user who needs to repeatedly wipe the dripping solution from her neck.
Another problem is associated with keeping the hair rolled on the perm rod, especially short hair. One of the known solution includes the use of a sleeve that is placed over a strand of hair in the beginning of the hair rolling process. Such design is shown in Belgian patent No. 552593. However, both the perm rod and the sleeve illustrated in that patent are solid bodies, making it difficult to rinse off the chemical solution after the curling process has been completed.
The problem of rinsing has been addressed in German application No. 3616-076-A, wherein hollow perming rods are provided with connecting openings for receiving a supply of water. The rinsing water and fixing solutions are supplied from the fluid sources into the hollow body and then rinsed out through the hair wound on the rod. This design does not appear to appreciate the importance of retaining the fixing solution on the hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,706 issued on Aug. 5, 1986 to Caruso discloses a hair curler used with a steam method. A hollow perforated core is surrounded by a porous sleeve to assist in distribution of steam in axial and radial directions. A casing with longitudinally extending slots is telescoped over the sleeve and then a semi-circular shield is placed over the casing. This design similarly does not appear to appreciate the importance of helping to keep the solution on hair for a desired period of time.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with the conventional devices and methods and provide a device for permanently curling hair that can minimize the loss of the perming solution by forming barriers for retaining liquid chemical compound on the user's head.